An important message to friends and family
by Kiyoshiin Silverbringer
Summary: Something that I've wanted to say to you guys for a long time...


A Message to my friends and family. (You know who you are.)

Hello...I would just like to say something to all of you.

You all know that I'm really nice and all right? Well...I can be like that too in real life but...To tell you all the truth, I'm nice because I don't want to be alone...

Nobody likes to be alone I'm assuming. Before I joined Fanfiction and started playing Elsword, I...was a loser...no friends, no one to hang with, no one to talk to but teachers in school. I blame biology for my autism and ADHD which made my life...well practically hell. I haven't had a real friend since I was 7 when my parents were still together. I lost contact with him and forgot his name since me and my sister moved with Mom. For a few years I lived with her until Dad decided that I should live with him. I couldn't believe that I had to move AGAIN! Ugh! I hate moving! Well...its not like I had friends while living with Mom...But whatever. And then since I was 12, I've been living with Dad until I was 15. While living with him, I moved three times to different places. And then I lived with Mom again several months before I turned 16. Then I started to live with Dad again up to this day. I didn't really get enough time to bond with anyone during my time in school.

Again, I blame biology for my shyness. Guess what I did to comfort myself or did for fun mostly at home? I either...had my hands on a controller of a gaming system or I was reading a good book or I'd be watching Television and movies. I'd be jealous of the main character having either a few friends or many. I wanted to be happy like that for once... And then after having a computer for once at home at age 17, I started watching anime online after seeing it on T.V a few times. Zatch Bell will and always be my first anime. Its where I got the name Kiyo from he he. While watching Zatch Bell, several times, I noticed the game Elsword on the internet ads. So I decided to try Elsword for the first time, I like it very much and continued to play it for 5 months. Blade Master Raven was my first character, I'm sure most of you know who he is.

Anyways...So I wondered if there was any manga about it. I wasn't really familiar about most things about it except to play it. I didn't know about Elwiki back then in 2012. So I looked around on google to see if there was any manga about Elsword. And then...I discovered Fanfiction! The site that changed my life forever...The stories of Elsword...I thought that there would be pictures! But no, like most books, all the old stories just had was just a cover and words with a title. After reading some of the older stories made by some of the older writers, I was inspired to be a writer..especially by ChocoPieCheryl and Muffin-Made Insanity. After gathering up enough courage, I..asked Cheryl for advice about on how to write my first story. I'm sure most of you know what my first story is by now.

So...After talking with Cheryl, She convinced me and I had finally posted it. I have to admit, at first I was nervous on how people would think about while reading it but...I was happy to see good results. So as I was continuously writing chapters and posting new stories, I..made new friends over time. Some of my friendships involved me responding to their reviews or me responding to theirs. Some relationships I made since I just wanted to say something. -hugs all of my author/fanfiction friends and cries for a bit-

All throughout my life...well most of it. I thought that I'd always be alone. I thought I lost all my emotions. But that isn't the case. To all of those who became my friends and my siblings...thank you so much...-sniffles- Especially to you..Do Shu123 who is now my current girlfriend and probably will be for a very long time. And of course to Sera/CodexSeraph, even though we broke up.

If it weren't for you guys who became my friends...Well...I...I...I might've ended up dead by suicide. Thank you so much for making me feel human again...-crying tears of joy- I...I have wanted to say this for a very long time. You all had a great big impact on my life. Thank you thank you THANK YOU! I cannot stress that enough...I am glad to have posted this...-smiles-


End file.
